Shell Shocked Sheldon
Shell Shocked Sheldon is the second segment from the fourth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Sheldon considers hatching in order to fully experience the world. As he prepares to do so, a fox looks for chickens to steal. Plot The gang are playing a game of baseball, with Roy at the bat and Wade as the umpire. When Roy hits the ball out into the outfield, Sheldon tries to catch it, only for it to bounce off his shell. Roy goes for a home run, while Wade, who gets the ball, tries to tag him out. Roy collides with Wade, creating a cloud of dust that obscures the results of the game. Wade declares Roy out, while Roy insists that he was safe. The two continue arguing as the others leave. Orson and Booker wonder if Sheldon will ever let himself hatch. Sheldon is initially unsure; following a song from Orson, he eventually agrees to it. The three of them go to the hen house to find someone to hatch Sheldon, only to see that it is empty due to a strike. Booker then suggests that Orson sit on Sheldon to hatch him since he is big enough to do so. Orson reluctantly complies. Later that night, with Sheldon not yet ready to hatch, Orson leaves for a while to get a snack. While he is gone, the fox sneaks into the hen house in hopes of stealing chickens. He reluctantly takes Sheldon after seeing he is the only one there. He walks past Roy and Wade, who are still arguing about the baseball game, interrupting their feud. Orson returns to the hen house to find Sheldon gone, with Roy and Wade informing him about the fox. Orson becomes his superhero alter-ego Power Pig in order to save Sheldon. When Booker, Roy and Wade laugh at his appearance, he waits for them to stop. The gang soon finds the fox in the woods, wondering what he will do with Sheldon. Orson tries to think of a plan to save Sheldon, with Roy executing his own: he brings Orson right up to the fox and gets Orson to tell the fox of his Power Pig persona. The fox laughs uncontrollably and lets Sheldon fly out of his hand. Orson catches Sheldon and returns to the farm. With Orson back to sitting on Sheldon, everyone waits until the next day for him to hatch. When Sheldon hatches completely, it is revealed that there is another shell under his previous shell. Sheldon then walks off sadly until the fox catches him again. Sheldon uses his legs to pick up the fox by his nose, thrashing him about before throwing him off into the distance. Sheldon then concludes that there are worse things to be than just an egg. Characters Major Characters *Orson Pig *Wade Duck *Roy Rooster *Sheldon *Fox Minor Characters *Booker Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Orson’s alter-ego, Power Pig. Goofs *In one scene with the fox, Sheldon appears brown. *During the first scene of Wade and Roy’s argument, Roy’s lips stop moving for a split second. Songs *Come Out Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1